


Sexual Silence

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eye contact is way more intimate than words will ever be."</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Silence

The first time Katie had heard John state that she shouldn't talk in the bedroom she ha wondered why but his explanation made sense. 

"Eye contact is way more intimate than words will ever be."

She had agreed to try it, although staying silent had not been that easy, John's hands running everywhere over her body, their eyes locked together even as he moved to take full possession of her, her body arching to press to his, keeping pace, almost demanding it, the two of them locked into an intense but exquisitely passionate and intimate pace. It had been shockingly easy to vocalize what she was feeling, although no words had worked, instead it was more soft gasps and the odd ragged moan, neither of them fighting for dominance, more working together. After Katie had finally shaken apart, John following soon after, John had smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Now do you believe me?"

"...Yes."

The word was more of an exhale, although he couldn't help laughing softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
